Roses In the Winter
by JadedXO
Summary: This is about DACEY. DACEY, and oh did I mention that this is about DACEY. Lol. This is an AU where Danny is a teacher at Green Grove and Lacey is a student. And well… Dacey. You can add can't you?
1. Chapter 1

**This is about DACEY. DACEY, and oh did I mention that this is about DACEY. Lol. This is an AU where Danny is a teacher at Green Grove and Lacey is a student. And well… Dacey. You can add can't you? =]]]]]] Enjoy.**

**-Jaded XO**

* * *

"I can't believe Mr. Stanford is gone." Phoebe says closing her locker.

Lacey looks up from her book and replies, "I know right. I know he said he may not be back before break, but jeez. I wonder who his replacement is."

"Me too. I hope he's cuter than Mr. Stanford. Then I'd have a reason to focus." Phoebe says as both the girls share a laugh.

"I just hope he's as intelligent and kindhearted. If I know more than the teacher, it'll drive me crazy." Lacey says.

Lacey Porter was a very hardworking student. She doubled her classes her entire high school career so now she takes 4 classes of her own and for the rest of the day she's an assistant for Mr. Stanford's English class. So she hopes for a good replacement with maybe not the same requirements as her friend Phoebe. Although with her recently relationship history she wouldn't mind some eye candy. A few weeks before winter break she broke up with her boyfriend of the last 2 years Charlie McBride because he cheated on her with her best friend, well ex-best friend Jo Masterson. She cried for the first few days, but after a while she decided it was best to just, move on. It definitely helped she didn't she them for a couple weeks. She's thankful her friends Phoebe and Rico were there for her.

Her first four classes were a breeze, but she was so anxious to get to her English class and see who the new teacher was, she couldn't wait so she skipped lunch to go introduce herself. She walks to the classroom door and stops dead in her tracks. She couldn't move a muscle, she couldn't speak.

"Hi. I'm Daniel Desai the new English teacher." He stands up to come introduce himself.

Lacey hadn't realize she stopped breathing until it was time for her to respond. She takes a breath, "oh, um, I'm Lacey Porter, your assistant for the rest of the day. Well for the rest of the day for the rest of the school year. Not just today." Lacey does a nervous laugh. She can't believe how much she's rambling. "Nice to meet you Mr. Desai."

"Ah yes, Ms. Porter. You're very ambitious aren't you, it's a bit early for your shift." He says laughing and leaning on a desk near Lacey.

Lacey smiles and laughs a bit, "Right, yeah, um, I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to meet you. Mr. Stanford was a great teacher, he taught me a lot."

"Well I hope I live up to your expectations." He smiles at her. Danny is stunned. She is absolutely gorgeous but he knows he can't allow himself to think these thoughts. She's his student. He maintains his composure. "But go have lunch, can't study literature on an empty stomach. I'll see you soon."

"Right, yeah, see ya." She flashes a smile and leaves.

She smiles as she walks down the hallway. "Oh my god."

He smiles as he turns to go back to his desk. "Oh my god."

** I know it's short. It's kind of like an intro. I was anxious to get to concept out there. I will be updating soooooon. Read and review PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. =]]]]]]]]]]] - JadedXO**


	2. Give an Inch

**Here's the next portion. I'm so glad I'm receiving positive feedback on it! I plan on putting a lot of time and thought into this story. Dacey looooooveeeee. =] – JadedXO**

* * *

Lacey sits outside by herself for lunch, reading some classic romance literature. She was totally in the mood. She felt as if she just experienced love at first sight. But that's impossible; she can't love her teacher. Besides that point, you can't love somebody you don't even know. Whatever the feeling, it gave her butterflies as she headed back to class for the rest of the day. Being next to Mr. Desai all day was going to be a challenge to say the least, but she was more than ready to accept.

"Ms. Porter. You're right on time. Can you sort these papers out for me? It's a few things I need to hand out to the class." Danny requests of her.

Lacey drops her bag at her desk, adjacent to Danny's and walks over to grab the paperwork. "Sure thing Mr. Desai."

"I have to get used to being called that. It's still very odd to me." He laughs.

"I could imagine. You don't look like a mister. Oh. No. I meant. I mean, uh, you look really young." Lacey stumbles.

Danny turns to her and smiles, "it's okay. I am young. 22 to be exact."

"WOW! And you're already teaching?" Lacey was stunned.

"Yup. I worked hard in school. Finished early. Did a student teacher thing for a while and I got hired here." Danny responded as he reached to grab something on his desk, lightly grazing Lacey's hand in the process. The both jumped a little as if they were slightly shocked and turned to look at each other.

Time seemed to be suspended in that moment. They both knew exactly what they felt.

"Um, would you like me to put the students' papers on the desk" Lacey jumped up and walked around the desk.

Danny was still at a loss. "Uh… uh. Yes. Yes. Please. Thank you Lacey."

Little did he know he just sent a spark thru to Lacey bones when he said her name. The way it sounded to her, it was if her name was made just for his lips to say.

The rest of the day went as well as to be expected. There wasn't another incident and Lacey was thankful. She or Danny would conveniently find a way to distance themselves from the other during the periods in between class when they were alone. Then the end of the day arrived. And Lacey had to stay an extra thirty minutes to help the teacher wrap up the day.

Danny starts, "so how do you think today went?"

Lacey turns from her desk to a Mr. Desai leaning on his, staring at her intently; as if he could see all of her, all of what she was. "Well I'd say. Everybody, especially the girls, seem to really like you."

They both laugh. "Right. I probably shouldn't say this but, that Regina girl. She tried so hard to come on to me today. It was unsettling, haha."

"Yeahh. You'll have to watch out for Regina. She's not the most, wholesome girl you'll meet. Can't say I blame her though." Lacey realizes what she says and immediately regrets it. "I should go."

Lacey grabs her things and walks towards the door. Danny doesn't want her to leave, but he can't tell her that. He almost does. "Ms. Porter."

"Yes Mr. Desai." She waits.

Danny hesitates. "Have a good evening." He gives her a warm smile and returns to his work.

Lacey gets home and falls to her bed. She can't stop thinking about Mr. Desai. Or Danny. She was totally confused on what to call him. Lacey wanted to talk to him. But she didn't have his number.

"I do have his email. I shouldn't. I mean, I can. There's no harm. What would I say? What would he say? Would he even reply? AHH!" She argues with herself.

After settling in from her long day, she checks her phone. Jo has called her. Why? She wondered to herself. She didn't care to respond. Her plan of ignoring her for the rest of eternity seemed to be working for her. She looks at her email app to see she has a few unread ones.

"Maybe it's an answer back from this summer internship!" Lacey was waiting for this for a few weeks now. But it wasn't. She did however have an email for Mr. Desai. "Oh my goodness." She opens it. Scared of what it will say.

_Daniel Desai_

_4:19pm_

_Subject: Homework._

_Good evening Ms. Porter,_

_You left in such a rush that you left your homework from your other classes. Now that I'm writing you, I'm not sure what I can exactly do about that now. Lol._

_Did I just 'lol'. Um. I have your homework, I'll leave it on your desk and you can pick it up in the morning. I'll be there early if you'd like to get it before you begin your classes._

_Have a good night Lacey._

_Daniel Desai_

Lacey couldn't believe it. And she left her homework? She completely forgot about it. She didn't know how to respond. He seemed as if he just wanted an excuse to talk to her. He was so laid back at first. Glancing over the email a thousand times and analyzing it to death, she decided to just go for it and reply.

_Lacey Porter_

_8:30p_

_Subject: RE: Homework_

_Thank you Mr. Desai. I'll just pick it up in the morning._

_I really appreciate you telling me, I hadn't even noticed I left it._

_Lacey Porter._

_Daniel Desai_

_8:32pm_

_Subject: RE: Homework_

_Youre welcome. _

_A scholar like you forgetting homework is a shock. Excuse me if I'm out of place, but is everything okay?_

_Daniel Desai._

Danny felt himself crossing the line but he couldn't stop himself. He had a burning desire to know Lacey. The only problem is she's 17 and his student. He contemplated his actions as he waits for her email. Danny just knew she wouldn't reply. Or report him! He was a ball of confusion at this point. Suddenly his phone pings. He grabs it with no hesitation.

_Lacey Porter_

_8:41:pm_

_Subject: RE: Homework_

_Today was just a bit weird. So many new things happened, along with just dealing with stupid teen issues. Nothing major. _

_Thanks for asking though._

_Lacey Porter._

New things happened? Danny wondered if he had anything to do with her being off. He hoped so. He never wanted anything more. He replies.

_Daniel Desai_

_8:45p_

_Subject: RE: Homework_

_If you ever need to talk about these stupid teen issues, the school does a have counselor lol. And me. _

_Get some rest Ms. Porter! Tomorrow we delve into the wonderful world of western Lit._

_Daniel Desai_

Lacey proceeded to do as told. And as she lay in her bed, she dreamed of a place and time where she and Danny could be together with no problem. She couldn't do it in person, so she figured there'd be no harm in dreaming about it. Little did she know, Danny was doing the same.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO. Lines are being crossed. Will they go all the way? =]]]] READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! -JadedXO**


	3. You've Got A Friend

**I know the subject matter is a bit… touchy, but I bare this in mind when writing this. That's why I set their ages the way I did, I have a plan. But this is FANfiction in this case, FANTASY fiction. It's a story idea I wanted to see, nobody wrote it for Twisted so I did. It's NOT THAT SERIOUS. I'm not writing to replace the show nor am I getting paid for this. This is for leisure. But I've gotten overall good feedback. Thanks for reading. =]**

**On a note for the actual story, Lacey may not be in this chapter much. It's more so Danny's life after moving and getting a job… just Danny. Lol. ENJOYYYYY**

Over a week has passed since Daniel Desai first came to Green Grove High. He has adjusted quite nicely, making new friends from colleagues at work. He has become particular close with Cole Farrell, the P.E. teacher. They are both about the same age and share many interest. He's glad to have a friend at work and from the area, he has introduced him to new people, making his transition to moving here easier.

"Sup man." Danny says as he hops in Cole's car.

"Suppp." Cole responds. "Ready to see what Green Grove has to offer?"

Danny looks at Cole, "doesn't seem like much." They both laugh.

"You're right but there's a nice club on the other side of town. It's pretty cool." Cole explains.

"Alright I trust you." Danny relaxes

They arrive at the club and surprisingly had a great time. Danny met the rest of Cole's circle and it seems as if he became a part of it. It was truly thankful and had a blast. As they were leaving, they chatted and laughed with a few friends as they had to the car. Danny checked his phone and saw the time. He quietly hoped he had an email from Lacey, but of course he wouldn't. This night served as a way for him to forget this crazy notion he picked up. Girls, of course, approached him all night. He tried to make conversation with a few, but he just had this feeling in the back of his mind he couldn't shake.

After the club, the group went to Johnny Cakes for an after the club meal. They enter the restaurant keeping up a moderate chatter, everybody is still pretty pumped and happy to be in each other's company.

"This food is AMAZING. You're going to love it." Cole says.

Danny is browsing the menu, "what should I get? It all looks pretty good."

One of Cole's friends Ashley offers up her suggestion, "Ooo get the mushroom burger. It's super delicious."

"No, don't listen to her, she's drunk. Get a BLT." His other friend Andy replies. The two begin to argue slightly, it's rather hilarious but Danny decides on the burger and orders.

The group shares another hour of laughs and getting to know Danny and vice versa. Danny then looks at his phone to check the time. "Dude, its 3am, I have to get home."

Cole looks at his phone, "Right, yeah, it's crazy late. Let's go." They say their goodbyes and Cole, Danny, Andy, and John pile in the car and begin the journey home. Cole decides to drop Danny off first since he's closest.

Pulling up to Danny's house he says good bye. "Thanks for the outing man. See you at work Monday and see you guys for pool next Wednesday!"

"No problem bro. See ya!" Cole says.

"You're a cool dude Danny. See ya." Andy adds. John nods agreeing with Archie. Danny gets out of the car and waves as Cole pulls off.

Heading into the house, Danny drops his keys down and goes up stairs. The young teacher decided tonight he's not going to think of Lacey tonight. He kicks his boots off, throws his shirt across the room, shimmies off his pants and throws himself on his bed. He runs his hands thru his hair and begins his daunting task of not thinking about the unthinkable. Thankful for the alcohol in his system, he quickly drifts off. Thoughts of caramel dimples, full bright smiles, and a laugh as sweet as a song fill his head…

Danny awoke the next morning with not much of a hangover, he was thankful. He decided to get up, make some breakfast, and do some work for school. He was truly elated about his new job. With a real passion for literature, he couldn't think of any other way to share that passion with others. He settled in his office on the first floor to grade some papers. Danny couldn't have asked for a better bunch of kids. They were all very bright. The first paper was from Rico, perhaps his favorite student. His analysis are almost always flawless. He seems a bit social awkward but he's noticed that he's good friends with Phoebe and Lacey, two more of his better students. It's nice they all rub off on each other in positive ways. Lacey is truly amazing. Ahead of her class, the head of her class, and she's a social butterfly. A model student to say the last. He chooses to move on, not to dwell. He's done well the past few hours.

Well into the afternoon, Danny has finished his work and relaxes the rest of the evening. He's excited for work tomorrow, he's come up with a fun way to read and analyze Shakespeare's work. He feels the students will enjoy it. Tomorrow should be a good day, and hopefully Danny can keep his mind straight and focused, and not on Lacey. No matter how spectacular she has proved to be.

That's this chapter. Like I said, not much Lacey. I wanted to not only focus on Dacey but their characters and where they are in their lives a little bit. Next one will more than likely be Lacey-centric. Read and review! Thankkkkkkkksssss =] -JadedXO


	4. You have no ragrets?

**people who have PM'd with me expressing their support and the reviews I received giving the same. I couldn't reply to the guest reviews but don't think your comments have gone unnoticed. 33333333**

**I will try to update as quickly as possible, but it is the end of the semester, and I'm a junior, and well… Papers, speeches, exams etc. And I'm an artist and actress. So I'm constantly doing something lol. Hang in there if the updates don't come daily. ;]]]**

**-JadedXO**

* * *

"So nothing happened." Regina asks while raising her eyebrow.

"For the tenth time, no, nothing happened." Lacey responds.

"You're lying." Regina replies quickly.

Phoebe picks up a fry. "You know everybody's not a slut bucket who would screw their teacher."

Rico snorts and almost spits out his soda. "Wouldn't that be called a burn?"

"Oh my gosh, Phoebe!" Lacey says laughing a little.

"I'm just saying." Phoebe smirks and continues eating.

Regina rolls her eyes at the comment, "screw you Feebz."

"Wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to." Phoebe retorts. And everybody laughs. "Okay, that was mean. Sorry Reggie. But honestly, who would REALLY sleep with their senior lit teacher. No matter how drop dead gorgeous he was."

"Alright, I'm officially excluded from this conversation." Rico says.

Lacey most definitely will not admit she thinks about Mr. Desai, or Danny. She's still not clear on his title, and she hates making Rico feel left out. He's often the only guy in the group. Especially since Charlie's officially kicked out. "Can we change the subject please? Mr. Desai is our teacher. Nobody in his class should be trying to sleep with him."

"Well that most definitely didn't stop Todd from trying thru flirting with him." Regina laughs.

"Oh, the same way you flirted with him AND Coach Ferrell?" Rico points out.

Regina's face straightens while the rest of the table burst into laughter.

Lacey and her friends were enjoying a Saturday together, the same one Danny was also enjoying with his new found friends. At Johnny Cakes early in the evening, Lacey, Rico, Regina, and Phoebe were eating before going to Tiffanie's, another senior in their class, house party. Shortly, after everybody got their meals, Charlie and Jo walk in. Because Lacey and Rico had their backs to the door, they didn't see them.

"Okay so Lacey, don't freak out. And don't turn around." Phoebe says thru a fake smile plastered on her face. "But Charlie and Jo just walked in."

"What a bitch." Regina says.

Lacey's heart starts racing and she makes sure not to turn in their direction. She's done a good job of avoiding the two at school and she's never seen them together off of school grounds. "It's okay. I'm okay. As long as they don-. "

"Hi Lacey." Jo all of the sudden was right at their table.

Phoebe notices Regina gear up to attack and she nudges her with her elbow giving a disapproving head motion.

Rico noticing the awkward in the air immediately becomes more awkward. "Oh hey Jo. Fancy seeing you here. And With Charlie. Well I mean, its not- uh, he, did cheat." He exhales. "With you."

Regina chimes in, "Oh my god. Could you be MORE awkward?"

Lacey, without lifting her head to look at her former best friend, finally speaks, "what do you want Jo?"

"Well I've been calling and texting you. You've been avoiding me." Jo says

"That obvious huh?" Lacey pokes at her food, wishing she'd leave.

Jo looks down, "Lacey please talk to me. I'm sorry."

"Oh you're hardly sorry! You just walked in here with the reason you're NOT sorry." Regina blurts. Causing others in the diner to quiet down and pay attention a bit more.

Lacey doesn't want the evening ruined. "Don't waste your breath Regina. Jo, can you please leave me alone and walk away." She looks her dead in the eyes.

Jo can see the hurt in Lacey's face. She can't justify nor argue with what she did. She starts to speak but just turns around and walks to the bar top where Charlie is picking up their order. He looks at Lacey and they make eye contact. He can barely stand to look her in the face after what he did. He hangs his hand, grabs Jo's hand and they leave.

"So I'm not hungry anymore." Phoebe says. "Ready to party Lace?" She reaches for her hand.

In this moment she is truly grateful for those that are surrounding her. "Yeah. Thanks Feebz. And Regina, thanks for nearly starting a fight." She laughs a little.

Regina smiles at Lacey, "if somebody was to hit her, I wouldn't feel bad. Bitch had it coming."

Rico looks at Lacey, "yeah, bitch had it coming." He smiles.

The gang finishes up their meals best as they could and change the conversation to salvage the evening then they head to the party.

The party is already pretty packed as the pull up. Lacey is glad she's not driving because she plans to drink tonight. She needed to let loose and enjoy the good things about being a senior in high school. She was determined to make tonight fun.

"Alright let's turn it up!" Rico proclaims.

Regina, of course, has a rebuttal, "It's 'turn up' Captain Nerd."

Rico nods as if the light bulb finally cut on. The group walks into the house and it's crowded. They make their way to the kitchen and to the drinks. Phoebe was the DD tonight so she didn't partake which she was okay with, after what happened at the diner, she knew Lacey needed it.

Several shots later, the gang is pretty trashed, even Rico.

"I nev- never been, super so drunk." Rico struggles to get out thru hiccups.

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "you've been super drunk period. Come on let's dance, you gotta party the poison out." She gets up and drags him off the couch while he looks back, at Lacey and Regina, seriously scared. They laugh so hard Lacey nearly cries. She's having a blast, and she hadn't thought about Jo and Charlie. Not even Danny till now.

"Regina, can I ask you. Can I ask you something?" Lacey says.

Regina leans her head on Lacey's shoulder. "Go for it Lace Base."

"Have you ever loved somebody?" She stares off in the distance.

"Love? Who do you love? I love you. You love me. We're a happy family." Regina starts to sing.

Lacey laughs, knowing this is a dummy mission. Regina is too drunk to have a serious conversation. Quite frankly Lacey is in no shape to get serious either. She just wants to talk about Danny, talk to Danny. She pulls her phone out and decides to email him. A decision she'll probably regret in the morning, but screw it. Conveniently one of her favorite Beyoncé songs starts playing.

_Lacey Porter_

_12:15am_

_Subject: Druink In love _

_Look, MR. Danny. I know. Im' aware that, we're not allowed. You're not allowed to but I think I loLIKE. Wanna like you. You're intelligent, I admi re youre drive, it's inspired. _

_ You're young, I'm young. I'll be 18 in a week and p It cant be like this_

_Lacey Porter_

She tries to re-read the email but it's no use, she can't concentrate to deal with this. She backs out of her email app and puts her phone back in her pocket. She pulls Regina to the dance floor and dances with her friends until the night is over.

The next morning Lacey wakes up to her mom telling her to get up. She wonders why on earth she's making her get up so early on a Sunday and she realizes when she looks at her phone that it was afternoon.

"Jesus h. I slept the day away." Lacey says out loud.

She starts responding to text messages and starts to remember bits and pieces from last night. She laughs at the pictures she took with her friends and a few that were sent from Rico. And suddenly she remembers an email. Lacey freaks out and immediately goes to her email app and luckily, the email was saved as a draft. After reading it and yelling at herself in her mind for admitting the things she typed, she deletes the email. Lacey throws on some clothes and goes down stairs to get some lunch and spend family time. She wasn't going to think about Mr. Desai. At least for the rest of the day.

* * *

**=] What ya think? This one was a bit longer, I had a lot of leisure time today. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! =]]]] I love feedback OF ALL KINDS. =] -JadedXO**


	5. Cheers

**I don't know what happened but my message at the beginning of the last chapter got cut off LOL here it is: **

"**Again I want to thank everybody who is reading and enjoying. Means a lot to me. And super special thanks to people who have PM'd with me expressing their support and the reviews I received giving the same. I couldn't reply to the guest reviews but don't think your comments have gone unnoticed. *bro hug*"**

**There we go LOL. Hey thanks for readingggg still. If you're not reading then well, whatever, thank you for not reading lol – JadedXO**

* * *

"So what do you think Shakespeare meant?" Danny ask the class.

Derrick leans back and says, "All I'm saying is ol Billy Shake was a freak."

The class erupts in laughter. Danny chuckles a little and smiles. Derrick continues, "Think about it 'live in thy heart and die in thy lap.' DIE in the lap. Yeah right."

The last bell off the day rings and the class gathers their things and begin to leave. A couple of girls walk up to Lacey. "Happy birthday Lacey. Are you going to have a party?" Sara ask.

"Yeah you've got to have one this year. Last year's was so much fun!" Tiffanie adds.

"Not this year girls." They both sigh. "Gonna have a quiet evening with myself. Probably do some, homework." Lacey realized how lame that was only after she said it out loud.

"Awwww, super boring but okay! If you end up doing something call me!" Sara says and turns to leave the classroom.

Lacey turns back to her desk to gather her items and organize some paperwork before she leaves, her usual after class duties. Danny turns in her direction and leans on his desk.

"So today is your 18th birthday on a Friday night and you're going to do… homework?" He raises an eyebrow.

Lacey looks at him and smiles a bit, "yes. Do homework. I'm sure you're familiar with putting the fun activities aside for being scholarly, being that you're 12 and already teaching."

He laughs, "You got me there." He goes to clean off the board. "But on my 18th birthday, I most definitely was not at home doing homework. You can't overload your brain, relaxing is just as important. You have to remember to enjoy life Ms. Porter." He glances back at her and they locked eyes for what seemed like forever.

Lacey's breath hitches in her throat. "You're right. I should at least hangout with my friends." She grabs her bags and remembers to gather ALL of her items. "Thank you Mr. Desai." She heads toward the door.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Lacey." Danny says.

Later on that evening Lacey invited Rico, Phoebe, and Regina over for an impromptu movie night. Her parents had to go out of town for the weekend for her sister Clara's gymnastics meet, but they allowed her to invite a few people over, as well as giving her money for food and movies. They did feel bad they had to be gone but she assured them it was no problem. They did get her a nice cake and some presents, balloons and cards. It was sort of like a mini party that threw her as soon as she got home from school. It was really cute.

Lacey was walking back from Johnny Cakes with some food for her and her friends before they all arrived. She's glad she had time to take the walk instead of driving, she quite enjoys the serenity of nature. Though all the food and pies, are a bit heavy, she kind of wishes she drove. She laughs at herself a bit. Walking thru the neighborhood she see's somebody walking toward her. As they get closer she sees it's a man. For just a second she thought, with her luck, it would be Charlie. Getting closer, it's not him. It's Danny.

"Lacey. Hi." Danny says. They stop on the sidewalk.

She doesn't know how to feel, lucky or what. "Oh hey Mr. Desai."

"What a coincidence." He smiles at her, then notices she's holding a lot. "Do you need any help carrying anything?"

Lacey would love the help, she quite frankly would like to spend time with Danny. What's the harm in getting help from somebody, or your teacher rather? "Um, sure. Yeah." She smiles.

Danny gets lost in her eyes, but snaps out of it and grabs a few bags. "Do you want me to carry those too?'

"It's fine. I can carry these smaller ones." They smile at each other and walk in the direction of Lacey's house. "So you were just taking an evening walk?"

"I live in the neighborhood, and I decided to go to Johnny Cakes and get some food. It's so peaceful at night, you can really enjoy the walk." Danny replies. "Are you going on a birthday binge?" He refers to the bags of food.

Lacey laughs. "No. Actually I took your advice and invited some friends over. I was getting us some food and deserts."

"I knew you were my favorite for a reason." Danny realizes the air around them changes a bit.

After walking and talking for a distance neither of them took note to, they arrive at Lacey's house.

Lacey unlocks her door and turns to Danny. "I can carry them in. Thank you. For walking with me. And carrying the food." Lacey grabs the bags.

"It was no problem at all. You can carry on a good conversation." Danny smiles at her.

They stare at each other not sure of what to say, because neither wanted to say goodbye. Lacey drops the bags. Danny takes a step up and he's face to face with Lacey, never breaking eye contact. Lacey reaches her hand up to caress Danny's face with her open palm. He closes his eyes and leans into her hand taking a deep breath. He opens his eyes, grabs her wrist, and steps back.

"I can't." He whispers.

Lacey's breathing has quickened. "We can't."

"I'll, uh, see you on Monday." He tries to smile. He turns and walks into the darkness.

Lacey leans back on her door and throws her head back, trying to catch her breath.

"What just happened?" She squeezes her eyes shut to grab her composure. She grabs her bags and turns to go into the house.

"Laceyyyyyy! We're outside!" Phoebe is practically yelling into the phone.

Lacey laughs, "Okay. I'm coming."

She opens the door and she's greeted with hugs. "So I brought vodka." Regina holds the bottle up.

"I just brought chips and dip. I didn't know what the, plan was." Rico adds.

"Vodka? Its movie night not shot night." Lacey grabs the bottle laughing and heads toward the kitchen.

"Well I thought we could make movie night interesting and play some drinking games while we watch." Regina adds.

Phoebe sits at the breakfast bar in Lacey's kitchen. "For once I agree with Reggie. Since we are spending the night, what's the harm?"

"I'm game. You only turn 18 once." Lacey says.

"Yesss!" Regina comes around the bar and hugs Lacey.

As the settle in on the floor in Lacey's room surround by drinks and food they begin celebrating Lacey's birthday. She decides to check her phone before putting it down for the night, she didn't need another emailing incident. Lacey notices she has an email from Danny, her stomach drops to the floor.

"Lace, you okay?" Rico ask.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Im fine. I'll be right back." She jumps up and goes into her bathroom.

_Daniel Desai_

_10:03 PM_

_Subject:_

_Lacey,_

_I apologize for tonight. I was completely out of line. You are my student and I shouldn't have betrayed your trust. I hope you could find it in you to forgive me one day._

_Daniel Desai_

_Lacey Porter_

_10:05 PM_

_Subject:_

_No Danny. I apologize. I crossed the line as well. I shouldn't have put myself or you in this situation. Can we talk about it in person?_

_Lacey Porter_

_Daniel Desai_

_10:08 PM_

_Subject:_

_Lacey, don't say that. I was the one completely out of line. I knew better. I just… I… We'll talk Monday. I don't want to spoil your evening. _

_Enjoy your birthday Ms. Porter. _

_Daniel Desai_

Lacey took a second to put on her poker face before she returned to her friends. She decided to put Danny out of her mind until Monday. She sat down by Rico and took a shot and another.

"Whoa birthday girl! Slow down." Rico laughs. "Something happen?" He seriously inquires.

She looks at Rico. "I'm fine Rico. Thank you for asking." She lays her head on his shoulder. He then lays his head on hers.

**There it is. Things got a bit tense. O_O Thanks for reading! Read and review please! I love the feedback =] –Jaded XO**


	6. Where The Wild Things Are

**Here's another update. Thanks for all the reviews and thank you for reading =]]]]] **

**-JadedXO**

* * *

It's Monday night, and Danny's trudging thru the woods. "Shit. I think I stepped in shit." Danny swears. Ahead of him, he sees light. He comes up to a shack with a fire going. "Lacey?"

Lacey steps out of the fort and smiles, "hey. You made it."

"Surprisingly. But you gave amazing direction to be in the middle of the woods." Danny smiles.

"Come in. I started a little fire." Lacey goes back in, Danny follows.

He sits down, gets comfortable and looks around, "so what is this place?"

"Uh, my bes-, Jo, and I made this when we were kids and it survived the years. Periodically I come up here just to see if it's, you know, still here." Lacey laughs. "Or to think or what, ever." She tenses up, knowing the conversation they need to have.

"Lacey, I want to apologize again. For Friday night. And now. I don't know. I'm your teacher. I shouldn't have betrayed you trust. It's just, you. You are so, amazing." Danny throws his face in hands and yells and muffled scream. "No. I shouldn't have said that. I need to go. I shouldn't be here. Why do you make me do things I shouldn't be doing?" Danny, at this point is up pacing back and forth, talking to himself.

Lacey, in spite of the ever present issue at hand, is quite amused at how he's showing his frustration. She's never seen him like this.

"Danny. Please, sit down. Don't drive yourself crazy on my account please." Lacey says. Danny stops pacing and looks at her. "You've never called me Danny before." He sits down.

"At this point, I feel like we're on a first name basis." She laughs a little. "But I was thinking. I'm going to stop being your teacher's assistant."

"No. Lacey don't do that. Not for me. I'll quit my job before I do that." Danny tries to convince her. "I should probably quit my job anyway." He hangs his head.

"You shouldn't. You're a great teacher. Everybody loves you. You've really accomplished a lot at such a young age." Lacey stands up and begins walking toward Danny. "What happened Friday night, was partly my fault. I shouldn't have put you in that position. Or myself for that matter. I just, couldn't, help myself."

Danny stands up and is face to face with Lacey. They begin another instance staring battle. They both lean in and lock lips.

"Is that Lacey? Who the fuck is she kissing?" Jo tries to get closer without being seen or heard. She takes a step and breaks a twig under her foot. She immediately retreats. "Shit." She can't see the guy, she just keeps backing away till she can no longer see Lacey only light from their fort.

Lacey and Danny break their embrace at hearing the noise. "What was that?" She asks concerned.

"I don't know." Danny looks into the darkness. "Does anybody else know about this place? Other than Jo."

Lacey hoping it was only an animal replies, "No. Nobody should be out here. Maybe it was just an animal or the wind."

Danny realizing in that moment why this could never happen, decides to go. "Look Lacey, we can't do this." He raises a hand to cup her cheek. "If it were another time, or place. But not now."

"I know." Lacey reluctantly admits.

He steps away to leave. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No it's fine. I'm going to put the fire out." Lacey stays. She has a lot to think about. "Do YOU need me to walk you back?" She laughs.

Danny laughs. "Haha. Funny. No I'm fine. I'll make it. We'll talk." Danny turns to go.

"Danny." Lacey jumps up.

He stops and turns, "Yeah Lacey."

She kisses him one more time. She just had too. "Good night." She goes back to the fire.

Danny shocked, but delighted goes into the darkness smiling the biggest smile. Not wanting to confront the problems at hand. Neither wanted to face the hard facts, at least for tonight. Just tonight, that shared those moments and if they never happened again. They were both happy knowing that they shared those moments.

**Short chapter. But I got this other one I'm gonna try to upload soon. This was just important. And It just. Didn't make sense to like add more to this. You know. Lol read and review please =]]]]] **


	7. Close Encounters of the 6th Kind

**Here's the other chapter I'm uploading with that last one. Thanks for reading. This is best response I've gotten for a story ever. I'm truly happy you guys are liking it. Those of you that are not liking it. I'm truly happy that you're no longer leaving the comments. DD is appreacited. DD = Dislike at a Distance LOL. =]] – JadedXO**

* * *

At lunch the following Tuesday, Lacey's at her usual table with her usual crew. She's not really all there, with last night still on her mind. Knowing she had to see Danny next period, she was nervous to say the least. It was a very, awkward situation to be in. And the amount of shame she was feeling for being in this situation was ridiculous. She was a smart girl. An intelligent girl. This was not a smart predicament to be in, but she found herself here; praying to God this didn't turn into a lifetime movie.

"Laceyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-," Regina apparently has been trying to get her attention.

Lacey snaps back to reality, "yes Reggie."

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-," Regina just doesn't stop. Lacey and everybody rolls their eyes.

"YEAH! She said YEAH! Just for the love of God. Stop." Rico blurts.

Regina smiles knowing she achieved multiple goals in that instance.

"You wanted my attention. You have it." Lacey says, spaced out.

The other conversations continue. Regina furrows an eyebrow noticing Lacey's demeanor. "Lace Base. Are you okay? Really?"

In this instance, she considered explain this whole debacle with her. Lacey knew Reggie of all people couldn't and just simply wouldn't judge her. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the test bio tomorrow." She puts on a convincing smile. Regina takes her word, but she knew something else was troubling her.

It's the middle of the last period of the day and Lacey was walking back to Danny's class from the bathroom. She glances at her phone to check the time and when she looks up, she see's Jo.

"Just my luck." Lacey says to herself. They're the only two in the hallway so acknowledgment of each other was inevitable.

"Hey Lace." Jo says cautiously.

Lacey leans on the locker, uninterested, "Hey Jo."

"Can you please, stop? Just stop." Jo says agitated.

Lacey raises her eyebrow. She's not sure if she should go off, or just forgive her. "You want me to stop? Stop what? Stop not being your friend? You did that when you did what you did." Lacey can't keep harboring this negative energy to her. "Look. Jo I don't hate you. Or Charlie for that matter. I just can't be your friend. It will never be the same and you can't expect me to be the same."

Jo hears the words and they finally resonate. "I understand Lacey. I understand."

"Good. See you around." Lacey starts walking away.

"Oh Lace. I mean, Lacey." Jo says turning to Lacey's back.

Lacey whips around, "what's up Jo?"

"I know we're not… close anymore but I was walking to our fort last night, and well I saw you kissing, a guy. Couldn't see his face but he's backside looked hot." Jo laughs a little. "Even with, what I did, I'm glad, you're… happy." She gives Lacey a genuine smile and continues in her original direction.

In that very moment, Lacey has a mini heart attack. She contemplates skipping class, but she knows she can't. She has to talk to Danny. Walking back in the classroom, she's only a few minutes till school is over. Lacey sits at her desk and continues grading papers. She has to keep her mind occupied for only a few minutes. Danny's walking around, glancing over shoulders at the analysis for a few poems he's giving the class to work on. The bell rings and per usual, students run out. It always amuses Danny. He collects the papers and walks back to his desk to drink some water while the remaining few students are leaving.

"Mr. Desai." Lacey stands by his desk nervously. "Um, Jo, saw us last night."

Danny spits out his water, "what?!"

"She didn't see your face! Thank God." She exhales.

Danny visibly relaxes, "Definitely. Thank God." He lowers his voice and looks behind his shoulder to ensure they are still alone. "That's why we can't Lacey. We shouldn't have to sneak. You have too much to lose."

Lacey mentally agrees. Though, as of last week, it's not illegal, it's definitely unethical. And in a smaller town like Green Grove, the scandal would ruin her, her family, her future. And God, Danny. He would be executed. So to speak. She snaps back to the present. "Right. I'm going to go now. Need more help grading? I've finished the first 3 periods."

"No, no. I need to keep my mind occupied this evening." He laughs. "You need to clear yours. Good night Ms. Porter." He smiles at her.

Lacey gathers her things and heads for the door. She looks back at Danny, and he was watching her leave. They smile at each other, and thoughts of last night before rekindle.

* * *

**Alright here's that shorter chapter to go with the last one. Next one's going to be longer. Thanks for reading. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEE! =]]]]] I like hearing from you. -JadedXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know. I know. It's been like a year. Maybe 10. But I operate in cycles. I'll ****fuck off for however long until I decide I want to do something again lol I'm ****sorry but that's just how I am. But I'm back. I'm gonna attempt to throw ****myself back into writing. I want to explore the mindset of each individual in ****this situation. I think I'll take some time on both danny and Lacey exploring, ****maybe even explaining their headspace. This is kind of short just to put something out there. I will update soon. Promise. Enjoy :) -jaded**

"It has been exactly 4 days, 7 hours, 53 minutes, 6, 7, 8 seconds, since I've been on vacation." Danny explains to his best buddy from his hometown. _And I haven't been able to forget Lacey. Fuck, why can't I forget about her? _

"Yeah, and you haven't been relaxed since we've been here." Jake exclaims. "What gives? We're in paradise. We got bud. We got beer. Just need bitches." He and Danny laugh.

"What about that model looking chick that you were talking to last night. Didn't you get her number?"

Jake sighs, "yeahh, but I'm trying to play the field. You know. Get all my players off the bench. Get a good team going."

"Dude you have no team. You have no bench. You don't even have a water girl!'" Danny jokes. _Shit, I don't either. If I just had her, I'd be okay. With just her. No, no. I need to get over her. I can't ruin myself over that._ He continues, "you know what, lets go out tonight. Go hard. See what we can get into."

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about! Dan the man back in the game!" Jake says offering up his hand for a high five. Danny obliges.

Later that night, Danny and Jake sits at the bar, having a few drinks. Admittedly, they had more than a few, but it's okay. When in Cancun, do as the drunks do. Danny had managed to keep his mind off of Lacey and his life in Green Grove, he tried to flirt with a few girls but his heart just wasn't in it. And so he began to simply wingman for his dude, and so he kept feeding Jake tequila, so he wouldn't keep asking him why he wasn't hitting on any girls.

"And Danny here, Mr. Man Bun, was captain of the soccer team in high school. Absolute bitch magnet he was." Jake slurs to a couple of girls he was entertaining.

Danny smiles at the comment. _Jake is so wasted._ But Jake was right. Danny had many prospects. But the quantity never piqued his fancy, it was always about the quality for him. He had one steady girlfriend, Nora, all of senior year and a bit into college. But due to him being very dedicated to school and teaching, they ended up splitting after awhile. They said it was mutual, but Danny couldn't really say that in all honesty.

A voice breaks his train of thought.

"So do you?" A girl says.

"Excuse me? Do I what? I'm sorry, I truthfully didn't hear anything you said." Danny sort of laughs while apologizing.

The woman nods in acceptance, "it's okay, I do that often myself. I was asking if you had a light?"

The woman Danny never noticed was sitting a few bar seats down from him, continued to stare waiting for an answer. "Oh no, I don't."

"Figures. I probably shouldn't smoke this anyway." She puts the object back into her clutch. "I'm Lexi by the way." She extends her hand for Danny to shake.

Danny meets her touch, "I'm Danny. So you're here alone?"

"No." Lexi nods in the direction of Jake. "I'm with them. They seem to be taking a liking to your friend."

"Yes and he is loving it." He grins to Lexi. _Maybe_. "So where are you from?

"I'm from Virginia."

"Oh really? What city? I have a buddy in Falls Church."

Lexi waves a hand dismissively, "you've probably never heard of it. It's a small town with a bunch of weirdos."

"Na, can't be that weird"

"Very. A bunch of animals and bloodsuckers."

"I understand that. People who drain your energy are exhausting."

"You have no idea." Lexi deadpans.

There conversation is interrupted by Jake suddenly being at his side. "Dude you have to let me get the room tonight."

"Uh..." Danny looks to Lexi then back to Jake. _Ah shit Jake_, "where am I going i sleep?"

"All worked out. You can stay in the girls room."

"Looks like we'll be roomies for tonight." Lexi pats Danny on the back.

_Fucking great. _

Turns out the girls' room was right below there's, and because they were on the top floor, there was no way they could've known how thin the ceilings were.

"This has to be hell" Danny says as Lexi is headed for the patio door. He's flipping thru the channels on the TV trying to drown out the upstairs noise with volume. He takes a sip of his beer.

"Try dealing with this every vacation." Lexi flicks her lighter. "Finally got this." She holds up a joint, grinning. "Now we can smoke this, c'mon."

Coughing up a lung, Danny manages "so what's your deal? Not into threesomes like your friends?" He passes.

"What's yours? Not a slut like your friend?" Lexi takes a graceful drag and exhales like a champ.

"Touché. How do you smoke this with such ease."

"Years of practice. And my deal? Well. That's just not my scene."

"I can agree with that."

"I think your deal is that you're in love. Or you're gay." They both laugh.

"Na, I'm not gay. I'm sure as hell am not in love." _I'm not, right? I can't be_. "I don't have the time. I'm a teacher and I take it very seriously. There's too much to lose, too much to jeopardize."

Lexi scoffs, "it's love Danny. Not rocket science. Love is simple. It works itself out when it needs to. Remember that."

"Gee thanks oh wise and mighty love guru."

"You're welcome. I like you. I think we can be good friends. And if Jake is what you're working with, you need me." She laughs. "If you're ever in Virginia. Look me up." She gets up. "Well I'm off to bed. You can finish this off. You need it." She hands Danny the last portion of spliff.

"Yeah. Thanks Lexi."

Danny gazes out at the ocean pondering the night. The conversation. _Maybe not._ He thinks and laughs.


	9. Deep Wells

**See told you it wouldn't be long. But I think I've taken so long nobody cares anymore lol. **

* * *

Quite a few weeks have passed, and there had been no incidents since that night at Jo and Lacey's fort. No major ones at least. Now Lacey was in New York City with the gang for spring break staying at her parents apartment they rent out on the upper west side.

"Honestly Lacey, how rich are you guys?" Rico says flopping down on the couch in the living room.

It has floor to ceiling windows, and being this high up, the view is breathtaking. The living space was open to the kitchen, and the kitchen was to die for, all very modern. With exposed brick and dark cabinets, stainless steel appliances with accents of black and white, small amounts of color, here and there, this apartment was to die for; but enough about the house.

_ Not this again. _"We are not rich. My parents just made wise investments. That's the key to wealth." Lacey basically lectures while standing at the island bar near the kitchen.

"Blah blah bullshit." Phoebe butts in. "Rich."

Lacey laughs. "Whatever guys. So what's on the agenda today? I'm thinking we go to the Empire State Building?"

Regina walks in and imitates a loud fart noise. "Boooo"

"Well what would you like to do then party queen, huh? Start drinking at noon? Find another rando to fuck for the night, stay out till till the sun rises?"

"Jesus Lace. Harsh much? Looks like you need to be fucked." Regina responds, then she mutters, "uptight bitch."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said uptight bitch." Regina and Lacey are now stepping face to face.

"Not so tight bitch." Lace steps right to regina's face they can feel each other's breath

Phoebe and Rico are looking on scared of what will happen next, sometimes it seems that Lacey and Regina really but heads. Regina then pecks Lacey and they burst out in a fit of giggles. "Crazy girl." Lacey hugs Regina and heads back to the kitchen and goes for the special cabinet. _Reggie is right. I need to live a little. And this is the perfect place to get my mind off of Danny._

Phoebe rolls her eyes, "so then what are we going to do?"

"Everything! Let's do it all. We have a lot of time left. Let's sight see during the day and live it up tonight. Let's start drinking at noon, and find someone to share the night with and stay out till dawn! We only live once!" Rico exclaims. The girls just stare at Rico. "What?" He shrugs. "I'm feeling inspired."

"So c'mon. Let's cheers!" Lacey motions everybody over to the counter top for a toast.

"To drinking at noon" Regina holds up her glass.

"To sleeping with a random!" Rico yells!

"To coming in with the sun!" Phoebe goes.

Lacey takes a beat, and her mind goes to Danny. "To only living once."

* * *

Back at Green Grove High, the students as well as teachers were feeling cheated after spring break. A week was barely enough, especially in Mr. Desai's class after lunch. Everyone was rowdy and restless, Danny included. So he indulged the occasional off topic questions.

"Yes Archie." Danny directs his attention to the student with his hand raised.

"You get any this week? You know I did." He chuckles and accepts a dap from his fellow jocks in class.

"Why young Archie," he starts very calmly, "I do believe that is none of your business. And I don't doubt it you did, being the babe magnet you are. Be careful what you may also contract. I'm sorry. Attract." He smiles.

The entire class laughs at Archie's expensive. He frowns and settles down.

"Alright alright. Settle please." He motions to the class while standing. "Ms. Porter is passing out an assignment."

The class groans loudly. Danny hears a few curse words, the more creative ones being tossed out from Jake. Danny laughs, "it's not as hard as you think. Pair off, and follow the instructions. Shouldn't take you more than 20 minutes." He finishes.

Danny finds Lacey with his gaze as she gets to Archie's desk. Archie grabs her wrist and says something to her, Danny frowns. _Don't touch her._ Lacey moves out of Archie's grasp rolling her eyes with absolute disdain. _When will he give up_. "That's disgusting. No Archie." As she's getting him and his partner James's assignment papers sorted, Archie is still saying things to her, wildly inappropriate things I might add. She looks at Danny and notices his expressions. _It can't be. Is he jealous? _Lacey smiles on the inside.

Danny snaps out of it. _I can't be jealous._ _Fuck. Why is he still fucking around with her. _"Archie! Out!"

Archie smacks his lips loudly, "the fuck. Why? What did I do?!"

"I saw what you said. Go to the principal's office." Danny demands.

Archie grabs his stuff aggressively and mumbles on his way out, "this is bullshit."

"No Archie. Sexual harassment is bullshit and it doesn't look good to football scouts either." Danny looks around. "Alright, alright. Back to it."

_ He was looking. He was totally jealous. _

* * *

It's the end of the day. And it's just Lacey and Danny. They both pretend that they weren't dying to talk to each other after break. "So how was your break Lacey? What'd you do?" Danny asks.

_ I went insane wanting to talk to you. _"It was fun, we went to the City. Rico, Regina, phoebe, and I. How about you?"

_ Torture not seeing you_. "It was great. I went to Cancun with my best friend."

"I love Mexico!" Lacey lights up.

Danny returns her warmth, "me too. But I will not be going back with him." They both laugh. "He's very much the man whore. Hard to keep up."

"I would've pegged you for one myself." Lacey catches herself immediately after speaking. "Wait. Sorry. I- I didn't mean it like that."

Danny holds up his hands in defeat, "no, no, it's alright. I've heard it for so long. I think it's the hair." He runs a hand thru it, as it is down today. A fact that had not gone unnoticed by Lacey or Ms. Summers in the faculty break room. Danny had to escape her persistency earlier today.

"It's definitely the hair." Lacey stares at him as if he's a masterpiece to be marveled at.

"It's just hair. There's more to me people never bother to get to know."

"And what a shame. You seem a deep well."

"No Lacey. I think you're deeper than you appear."

For some reason that sentence shot directly to her nether region. "I am. Much deeper than appearance."

"What a privilege it would be to find out, how deep you go." The stare at each other with intrigue, and their breathing seemed to be picking up. _Fuck it_. "Want to go back to my place?" Danny asks.

_Fuck it. _"Yes." Lacey replies breathy, without a second to spare.


	10. Honey I'm Home

**Now we're down to the good stuff. *birdman hand rub*.**

* * *

"Okay. Great. Yeah. Uh. Yes. Right. Let's go!" Danny rambles. He then grabs Lacey's hand and tries to book it for the door.

Lacey is so amused that he completely lost his mind. "Danny. Danny. Wait. You're leaving your car keys. Your bag. And I don't think you should drive me to your place. Looks... Suspicious." Lacey reasons.

_She's right. I'm losing it. Okay gain your composure. "_Right. Yeah. Keys." Danny goes to get his keys. "Bag. Lacey." He turns to her and smiles. Lacey returns the gesture. _Are we really doing this_?

Lacey looks deep into his eyes and sees the doubt. Confliction. She understands his sentiment, and quite honestly, she understands him. "Second thoughts?" She reaches to caress his face. A bold move considering they were still in the classroom, but fuck it, remember?

Danny leans into her touch, warmth filling him from the inside out. "I have no second thoughts about you. Just second thoughts of the circumstance." He inhales sharply and straightens up. "Come. You will meet me there. You can park in my garage. Walk out first. Here's my key to the garage door, I'll meet your there."

Lacey is beaming with joy. "Okay." She responds. She grabs her things and exits.

* * *

In the student parking lot, Lacey is practically sprinting to her car, when she spots someone leaning on her hood, she realizes it's Archie. _Great, what does he want? "_Yes Archie. How can I help you?_" _Crossing her arms with impatience.

"I wanted to finish our conversation earlier." Archie responds.

"There was no conversation. There was you being inappropriate and me ignoring you. Now if you would please me. I have somewhere to be." She moves to reach for her door handle. Archie snaps up, moving in her direction.

"Wait no. Lacey. Look, I'm sorry I was so rude earlier, but I really think we'd be good together."

"What makes you think that? You don't know me, and what I do know of you, we have nothing in common."

"Well you were with Charlie for so long and me and him are both on the football team and soccer team."

"Why would I want another Charlie?" Lacey inquires angrily.

Archie stumbles on his words, "well uh, I- you wouldn't but."

Lacey holds up her hand. "Save it cause I know what you're going to say."

She opens her door pushing him out of the way. And she backs out leaving Archie standing there looking defeated. "I will figure out a way to get you Lacey Porter." And he walks back into the school.

* * *

Back in the Mr. Desai's classroom, Danny is cleaning up as fast as he can so he can hurry home. He has a darling gift waiting for him.

He's sorting papers as Cole walks in, "sup man?"

Danny looks up and realizes who it is, and stifles his irritation. "What's going on?"

"Just seeing if you wanted to hit the bar or something shoot a little pool tonight." Cole sits on one of the desk.

"Ah man, I would but I have plans this evening."

"Hot date? She from here?" Cole asks super interested.

Danny laughs, "yes something like that, and she is from here."

"Come on spill! Who is it? It's a small town, I know I know who it is."

_Ah shit._ "Uh, you probably don't know her. She's new around. Met her at the –uh, grocery store. Plus I don't want to jinx it. I want this one to work out."

"ah, I understand that. Well hit me up later, I gotta check on the soccer team, I left Charlie in charge of drills." He laughs as he heads to the door. "Oh, the guys are planning a trip this weekend, I told them I'd see if you were down."

Danny is rushing right behind him. "oh yeah, for sure, just text me." They go their separate ways down the hall.

* * *

Danny pulls in his driveway and breaks his neck to get to the front door. When his neighbor appears next door. "Hello Daniel!"

_What now? _"Hi, Mrs. Krasinski. How are you?"

"I'm quite well today darling, and yourself?"

"Excellent actually." _Wait did she see Lacey pull in?! "_Oh, Mrs. Krasinski, did you happen to see the Fedex guy today? I'm expecting a package."

"Oh no deary, me and Jim just got home not long before you."

_Oh great. Great. _"Okay, thanks! I'll see you later."

"Have a good evening deary." She waves. Danny disappears into his home.

* * *

Dropping his things at the door and begins to search for Lacey. "Hey Lacey. Im home."

"Im in the kitchen!" She responds immediately.

Danny comes to find her. And when he does he gives her the kiss he's being dying to give since the last one. So long ago. _Too long ago. _"Mmm." He breaks away. "I've waited too long for that."

"It hasn't been that long." Lacey giggles.

Danny tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and says, "longer than I think I could stand. So I was thinking I'd make you dinner, and we can chat, get to know each other better. I wasn't kidding when I said that would be a privilege."

_Oh. That's all. "_Oh, yes, that sounds great."

"You sound disappointed. Did you have something else in mind?" _Pace yourself Daniel._

"well no. I just- its just- there's energy here. I've never felt anything like this before."

"I know what you mean Lacey. It's amazing. You know I thought I would feel every emotion I thought I could in my life, then I saw you and you showed me something new."

_I hope he can't tell how hard I'm blushing. _"Exactly! It's hard not to get wrapped up."

"Very hard." They lean in and kiss again, this time for much longer than either anticipated. Danny couldn't help himself from savoring the way she felt against his lips. He nibbled her bottom one, and nearly exploded when she let out a slight moan. They break. "but, delayed satisfaction will make the reward worth the wait. And honestly, I feel rewarded just spending time with you." _I hope she know I mean it. _

"That is true." _Please let this work out for the best. _"So are you going to give me the tour before dinner?"

"Sure, come along." He extends his hand to lead her thru his home. "I would've thought you did this yourself while I was gone." They laugh.

"No, I don't like being nosey in other people's things."

"Good to know. I once dated a girl who took my index finger while I was sleeping and unlocked my phone."

"Oh that's not normal?"

He turns to her wide eyed.

Lacey holds her poker face for a few seconds before caving, "I'm just joking."

"You're very funny Ms. Porter." He continues down the foyer. "Alright, so this is my office."

They continue on with the tour and then come back to the kitchen to start dinner. Lacey ended up helping Danny cook. The got along so well and laughed so much they took forever to finish the meal. Once they ate, they ended up sitting on the floor in the living room talking for hours. When they finally looked at their phones, they realized time had gotten away from them.

"Oh no. Its so late, I'm going to miss curfew!" Lacey hops up.

Danny follows suit. "Shit. I'm sorry Lacey. I'll walk you out and open the garage for you."

They get to her car and neither is finding it easy to say goodbye.

Lacey throws her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait. Before you go, uh, would you like to come over again this weekend? Or maybe I can take you out somewhere out of town on a real date. I know the situation is hard but I want to take you out, foreal." He holds her hand and waits for an answer.

_Shit, I've got to go Clara's meet. Wait! Idea! _"I'm sorry I cant. But I have an idea. In a couple weeks, how's about going to The City for the weekend? we can stay in our apartment we have there."

"Oh that's perfect! I can plan a bunch of things for us to do. It's a date."

Lacey smiles and bites her lip, "it's a date."

Danny can't help but kiss her again. He pulls her body flush against his and lets his hands travel down her back, stopping just above her ass. The way she feels when she's near him makes him forget how wrong this is. He links his hands together, leans back and stares down at her. "Tomorrow."


	11. Just Hold On, We're Going Home

**Thanks for all the reviews. Glad to see you guys are still reading. I'm a novice writer so anybody reading makes me happy. **

**Also. I forgot I already used Archie in an earlier chapter as an ally. Karma for taking so long to update lol. I went back and changed it to a Different character. I currently feel Archie as an enemy is more interesting. Sorry for the f* up. - jadedXO**

* * *

"Mm. Mm. Will I ever get tired of kissing you." Danny caresses Lacey's cheek then tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I feel like I'm in high school again, making out on the couch." He jokes.

Lacey playfully hits his shoulder. "Gee thanks. Makes me feel so much better."

"I'm only kidding. It's quite fun."

There's a lull where they just sit there. Holding one another. Enjoying the others presence, in silence. This had been the third time Lacey has come over since the first. It seems to be a habit that is forming. Which neither of the two seemed to mind and they getting quite good at sneaking around.

A thought pops in Danny's mind. "Speaking of high school, have you picked a university yet?"

Lacey takes a deep breath, "not yet. I mean. I've narrowed it down to 3. Not sure what I'm going to do yet."

"Ah, I understand." Danny sympathizes. "But time is winding down. Just keep that in mind. Not to add any pressure."

"A bit late for that, you think?" Lacey laughs.

Danny smiles, "sorry."

"No it's okay. You're right. On a lighter note, are you excited for our little get away?"

"Of course! Are you kidding? I can't wait to spend some real time with you." Danny exclaims.

Lacey blushes, "me neither. And you'll love our apartment."

Then Lacey's phone rings and she motions to Danny that she'll be right back. Stepping outside she answers the call and immediately she starts to grimace. It's Archie. She's wondering why he's calling, and how he even got her number.

"What do you want? And how did you even get my number?" Lacey asks angrily.

"I got it from Jo. I told her I needed it to call you about a project were working on together." Archie explains. "I just wanted to talk to you outside of school. You know."

Lacey made a mental note to murder Jo. "Look Archie. There's nothing to talk about. I'm not going to go out with you. I don't like you. Besides, I'm dating someone.."

"What?! Who?"

"None of your business. Bye. "

Lacey hangs up and wanders back to Danny exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Danny grabs her hand and she sits.

She gets settled and lays her head on his shoulder. "Nothing. Senseless drama."

"Yikes." He feigns a wince. "That's never good."

* * *

Elsewhere, Archie proceeds to call one of his buddies. "Dude. Do you know who Lacey is seeing?"

"She's seeing someone? I thought she was single after Charlie." Tyler says.

"Me fucking too, but she just shot me down. We need to figure out who this guy is and get him out of the picture."

"Dude, you sound like an evil villain. It's kinda cool."

"I know right." He replies and then gives his best evil villain laugh. Tyler joins in.

* * *

The days leading up to the trip go by in a blur. Danny didn't give much homework because honestly he didn't want to have to grade anything this weekend. His students were greatly and none more than Lacey.

Friday has come to an end. Lacey is helping Danny clean up the classroom. Making sure the door is shut and the blinds are close, he saunters over to Lacey. "I'm all yours for the next few days." He kisses her gently.

"Mmmm." She moans lightly in his lips. "All mine." They break apart and she can collects her things ready to leave. "Ready?"

"Not quite. After you get your bags, just go to my house, leave your car in the garage. I'll be there shortly, I just have a couple of things to finish up here."

Lacey groans. "Ugh, work still? Come on Danny. It's our weekend."

"I know Lace. I know." He grabs her head in his hands and leans in, "in due time. About an hour to be exact." He kisses her once more. "Now go."

Not putting up a fight, she kissed him back and left. She figured they had a whole weekend together, no need to be greedy with his time. As she enters the now empty hallway she see's Charlie of all people, walking with Coach Farrell in her direction.

"Hello Lacey. Working late this afternoon, its Friday?" Cole asks her.

"Ah you know it Coach. She's the model of academia." Charlie answers for her.

Lacey suppresses her urge to cuss Charlie out seven different ways. "Actually, I was just headed out. Going out of town tonight." She smiles.

"Well good. Enjoy your weekend kids!" Cole pats Charlie on the back. "And I'll see you at practice Monday morning." He leaves into Danny's classroom leaving Charlie and Lacey alone.

_Great just fucking great. _"So, this was sufficiently awkward I'm going to leave now." She goes to move past him.

He moves to stop her. "Lacey wait please. "

"What Charlie?"

"Look I haven't been able to talk to you since, well I can't remember the last time we talked. And you're treating Jo like absolute shit. Can you just please forgive us? Forgive me? I regret what I did, I do. If I could go back and change what I did then I would. I really miss you Lace."

"You have some nerve." Lacey changes her stance. "She misses me and you want forgiveness?" She scoffs and gets. "Both of you can go to hell! Just learn the lesson and move on. For instance, I learned what a real friend doesn't do and I also learned what real love isn't." voice echoing off the walls. She pushes past Charlie.

"That went well." Charlie says sadly. _I'll get her back eventually._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Danny's classroom he and Cole hear a rather loud conversation outside the door. Danny grows concerned wondering if it was Lacey. Cole fills him in immediately.

"Ah, young love." He laughs. "One of my guys on the team, Charlie, and your student Lacey."

"Oh?" Danny says trying not to seem too bothered by the statement; he continues to back his bag. _Young love._

"Yeah. I hear the boys talking, apparently, Charlie cheated on her with her best friend." Cole shakes his head. "I don't remember doing anything so stupid when I was his age."

Danny laughs as releases tension he didn't know he was holding. "Well I don't think I did anything that bad, but I've done some things."

They both laugh and catch up on the day before Danny goes to leave. "Alright man, I've gotta go."

"Of course, of course. Weekend getaway lined up with this secret girl of yours." Cole goes to leave. "See ya Monday!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny stopped to get Lacey a gift he was going to give her once they got to the city. _She'll like this right? I mean. Maybe not. Ah. Fuck, to late to change now. _He pulls into his garage and can't get inside the house fast enough.

"About time." He hears Lacey call from the kitchen. He starts toward her.

"I know I'm sorry." He scoops her up to kiss her. "Hey, were you arguing with someone outside the classroom?" He looks down at her quizzically.

_Oh no. _"It's a long story. I don't really want that to spoil our weekend. I promise I'll tell you about it later."

_Maybe its not okay after all._"No problem. Just wanted to be sure you're okay."

"I am. Thanks." Lacey smiles. "So you ready?" She perks up.

* * *

The drive felt short. They talked so much that the time seemed to fly right by. They were both a ball of nerves not sure what to expect out of the weekend, but their excitement trumped everything.

In the elevator the to apartment floor, Danny kept stealing glances at Lacey, and she noticed. A small smile played on her lips as she started to realize the effect she had on him. She wondered if he noticed anything of the sort when it came to her. The elevator stops and she leads the way to the apartment.

She goes for the door and unlocks it with her key. She steps in and Danny follows suit. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow Lace. This is amazing."

"Thanks." She smiles. "I'm just glad my parents let me use it like its mine when I come to the city."

After taking in the place Danny turns to Lacey who on her surface didn't look too nervous but he knew she was just putting on a brave face. "So it seems we have found ourselves alone in another city." He stalks toward her.

"So we have." He makes it to her and she throws her arms around his neck. "Whatever shall we do."

**Okay. I'm an asshole I know. It took me years to update this lol im sorry. I'll do better I promise. Read and review. Thanks! -Jaded**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I'm corny as hell. So as I wrote this I broke the fourth wall lol anything with _**bold italic **_is me LOL. Enjoy.

* * *

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She had never spent the weekend away with a guy and it's her teacher of all people. Danny was nervous too, but he thrived under pressure. And she was putting a tight squeeze on him. _**Eyebrow wiggle**__._

"Nervous?" Danny asks with a smirk liking the effect he has on her as he starts to trail kisses on her neck. "Don't be. I don't bite." He makes it up to her ear and whispers, "much."

"Ahh." She cries softly. His closeness is sending a chill up her spine, radiating to her shoulder blades. She rolls her head back and to the side.

He breaks away from her and she finds herself instantly missing his touch. They stare at each other panting. Out of breathe. If this was any indication of what was to come, _**Smirk**_, then she was sure she wouldn't survive the weekend. She steps backward toward the wall of windows overlooking the city. She begins to remove clothing, tossing her sweater to the side. Never breaking eye contact with him, she pulls her shirt over her head.

He follows her lead and removes his jacket. It dawns on him that she was affecting him just as much as he to her. He would follow this girl anywhere she took him. And that could be into a fire of damnation. He didn't care. Stepping out of his boots he stalks closer to her. Once he's in her face, he presses into her, backing her up against the window. He begins to devour her face with such a hunger. He goes to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist. He hikes her to the perfect position. Pausing his kiss he hovers over her lips, lightly rubbing them with his own.

"Lacey." He says barely above a whisper, leaning into the crook of her neck.

"Yes." She says breathy.

"Are you hungry?"

She looks at him confused. "Uh yeah. I guess I could eat." She couldn't hide her disappointment.

He drops her and trails his hands up her arms. "Are you hungry? Let's go out."

Still leaning on her neck he says. "Don't hate me but I'm a fan of delayed satisfaction."

"Funny, I use to tell my ex the same thing."

"Smart woman." He grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles. "We have all weekend. I plan on spending it wisely."

"Smart man." She smirks at him.

* * *

Before going out, Lacey took this moment to show him around. They collected their discarded items and bags then made their way to the back. Once the tour was finished they got changed and headed out for the evening.

The night air was a welcome change. They hadn't realized the vacuum they had created around each other while they were in the apartment. Sucking the air directly from the other's lungs, consuming them from the inside out. So far it had been contained, because they had no choice but to behave, as much as they could manage, or risk being exposed.

But here, now, in a city where no one knows them as anything but strangers, they could be themselves together without fear or worry.

He took her hand in his as the strolled down the street to a small restaurant. It usually has a little acoustic set going on and Lacey enjoyed that aspect of it.

"This is nice." Danny says looking over at her smiling.

"Yeah it is." She returns. She found herself wanting to ask about the future, with him. _It's too soon_. She thinks she'll save this conversation for later. After all, they just got everything started.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Danny asks. He notices she was rather quite. "Not still nervous are you? I won't bite you in public." He laughs.

Lacey giggles. "No, no. Just thinking about how this was a good idea." She leans into him playfully bumping him while the continue to walk.

"It was. Don't get me wrong, the sneaking around is hot, just stressful as hell." They laugh. "Hopefully one day we won't have to do that anymore. You know. Depending on how things work out."

He meant that in a way that should've reassured her that he was in it for the long haul. But now that he said it, it sounded aloof. Unsure. _I better clarify_.

"I'm mean. Work out. Like. I'm not, uh. I want it to work out. As long as you want it to work out." He was rambling.

_Maybe he feels like I do_. Jokingly she asks, "are you nervous?"

He chuckles, "yeah actually. That came our wrong, didn't want you to get he wrong idea."

"And what's the wrong idea?" She replies challenging him to express himself clearly.

He takes the pressure to clarify himself in stride. "The wrong idea is that we are fleeting. This isn't temporary to me. I don't like to waste time. So I don't. This means something to me."

She felt the full weight of his words. "Good." She leaves it at that. "So here it is."

They walk in and get seated in. The environment is lovely. Low lights and there is soft music from the group up on the tiny stage area.

The evening is filled with conversation and laughter with eating in between. One song starts after they finish their meals and Danny convinces Lacey to dance with him.

Danny takes her hand and he leads her to space in front of the band where they begin to slow dance. Staring at one another like no one else existed except them and the music. The lyrics resonate deep.

_Take from me what you want, want you need_.

He takes her hand grasping it with a need, pulling it between them as they sway to the music.

_My lover, please stay with me_

The song fades and he kisses her hand. Danny couldn't believe the pure magic of these moments. He was waiting for something to go wrong.

She looks up to him and he swears no one has ever looked at him like this. "Danny."

"Lacey." Eyeing here.

She giggles lightly at his snarky response, "Want to get out of here? I think we've delayed enough satisfaction to last a lifetime."

"Well who am I to deny you of any pleasure. Let's go."

* * *

**This was all Dacey. Think the next one will be mostly Dacey as well. Being as this was just the first night of the trip.**

**And the song they danced to was "Lover, Please Stay" (live version) by Nothing but Thieves. Check it out. It's awesome. Read and review =]]] - jaded**


End file.
